Encounters of the Odd...Kind
by DeBrabant
Summary: Spike, during one of his "scare and steal attempts" meets up with a very odd man who just might be a vampire...a very strange vampire, who nicely enough, tries to help him out. Guess who it is? (From a movie)


Encounters of the Odd, Up-At-Two-In-The-Morning, Had-Too-Much-Sugar, Watching-A-Weird-Movie Kind  
By Danii  
Summary: Mystery vampire has an encounter with Spike during one of the chipped vampire's "scare and steal" moves. Can you guess who the guy is? From a movie I saw the other night again (love that movie! It's so cute!) and decided I just had to mess with a little...  
Disclaimer: I own no one (though I want Xander (who oddly has no part in this...) and the mystery vamp!). I just use them for fun, and get no money. Odd stares and headaches, yes...but no money.  
Distribution: Sure!  
Feedback: Of course, folks...  
Rating: G-PG  
  
And now:  
  
Spike was getting restless. It was around two o'clock in the morning, he'd been waiting since at least 1:30, and still no one had come by. No one. Not a demon he could trounce, not a human he could scare senseless and then rob. Nothing. He was quite ready to give up, even though he really need the money at the moment, but then he saw someone.  
  
He was rather normal. About Spike's height, with dark hair that could have been black or just a very dark brown. His face, while handsome, sort of reminded him of Giles and some musician that he couldn't remember, but not really. The eyes were different. They were an interesting blue-green and while the Watcher most times looked very tired, this man seemed full of energy and joy as he briskly walked down the dark street. Spike had never seen him before, and that made him curious. He thought he'd at least gotten a glance at everyone in the little town of Sunnyhell.  
  
But what really confused Spike was the man's confident stride as he walked down the lonely street at 2 AM. Who did that? Even in a supposedly safe and quiet town, only a madman went out at night like that. Alone. With a suitcase. Which, Spike reasoned, could be filled with all sorts of expensive, interesting things.   
  
Carefully, so as not to startle the man out of his secure little state-of-mind, the blonde vampire made his way to the dumpster, his traditional spot for jumping the helpless people of Sunnydale. Then he waited.  
  
Sure enough, the man came right there in a minute, at which time Spike, in full game face, jumped out at him. And got completely confused as the man broke out in a giggle.  
  
"Oh dear me, man..." the stranger said in a pleasant English accent as he tried to breath through his laughing, "What on Earth are you doing, sir? And what has happened to your face, my good chap?"  
  
"Whu?" Spike asked, completely nonplussed. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to freak, run and scream, conveniently leaving the chipped vampire a nice, full suitcase. Spike tried growling, but that only set the stranger into another set of giggles.  
  
"Oh my dear man..."the man said, calming himself with a shake of the head, "I asked what had happened to your face? And, if I may continue to question, why are you jumping out and trying to scare people?"  
  
"I did scare you!"  
  
"No, you startled me..." the man countered, "Now, what exactly is going on?"  
  
The kindly asked question just got him even more angry and confused, so Spike growled at the man again. Well, if the bloody moron can't figure it out, I'd better tell him...  
  
"I'm a vampire, you ponce!" Spike cried, putting on his scariest face. Now, the idiot would be frightened. At least, he should have been. Instead, he just stood there waiting.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." the stranger said, "And?"  
  
"An'?!"   
  
"What seems to be your problem, my good man?" the dark-haired man asked, "A vampire. Fine. Good. I can see the fangs, which are looking rather well. You take good care of them I can see. But what on Earth has happened to your face, man?"  
  
"My face?" the blonde vampire asked, completely lost, "I told you, I'm a vampire. That's my vampy face, you bloody dope!"  
  
"Now, no need to be rude, young man!"  
  
"I am not a young man!" Spike countered with a growl, "I'm 200 years old!"  
  
"As I said..." the other man continued with a calm sigh, "young man..."  
  
At this, Spike just sort of gave up. He switched back to his normal face, which seemed to relieve the stranger.  
  
"Oh, good...it's not permanent..." he heard the odd man say, "Now, what were you trying to do before?"  
  
"Scare you..." Spike admitted, "So that I could steal that suitcase you've got an' get some money for a little blood..."  
  
The stranger's eyes immediately went from curious and amused to full of compassion. "Oh, you poor young man...can't find dinner for yourself...that's just too sad. Probably not even in your own crypt, are you? Kind of a drifter?"  
  
"Hey! I-"  
  
"No, this cannot be!" the stranger cried with righteous anger, "I will not let a brother walk the streets, hoping for food! It wouldn't be right, especially with the bounty I have right here..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then the man opened the suitcase on the ground, which to Spike's complete surprise was filled with packets of blood and a cooling system. The stranger pulled out three packs.   
  
"Here, take these..." the stranger told him, holding out the blood packs for Spike to take, "It's the least I can do for you, young man. Take them as a gift. And this..."  
  
The odd, dark-haired man pulled out a business card and handed it to the chipped vampire along with the blood.   
  
"My business number is on there, as well as my new home phone number. Call if you need anything, and since my new address in town is on there as well, feel free to come by as well. If I'm not home, Kendell, Jeremy, or Nerissa will be pleased to let you in if you explain. And I'll tell them about you, and your terribly dreadful situation..."  
  
"Thanks..." answered Spike, lost in a cloud of surprise, joy, and confusion.  
  
"But I must be going home now..." the stranger said with a brisk rise to his feet, "I have dinner here, and the house-warming party can't begin without me! Besides, Jeremy's been waiting to try Michael Jordan for three weeks now!"  
  
"Michael Jordan?" the blonde asked dazedly.  
  
"Oh, it's Nerissa's treat for my boy..." the dark-haired man said quickly, "She has connections all over, and it's a special present for him. I didn't give you one of those packets, did I?"   
  
Spike looked down. All normal, everyday names on the blood packets. No celebrities.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I will be going..." the man said again, starting to walk away with a smile, "See you soon. And I wish you the best of luck with your troubles! As I said, come over if you need any help. My family will be happy to help a starving, homeless brother in need..."  
  
"Okay!" Spike cried at the quickly disappearing figure down the street, then stood still for a moment or two of confusion. Then, faster than anything, he looked at the card. He now knew the name of the man(?) who'd helped him, and where the man worked.  
  
"'Sunset Consultants...'" Spike said out loud as he began the walk to his dusty old crypt. He'd have to check that out some night.   



End file.
